


Yamaguchi's house at Christmas

by Key_Mahogany



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Moon, Romance, Stars, Strawberries, akiteru is helping or maybe he is not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Key_Mahogany/pseuds/Key_Mahogany
Summary: Yamaguchi's house is always full of ornaments at Christmas. Tsukki joined this sweet tradition and never regretted it.





	

Tsukishima was lying on his bed, listening to music when his phone vibrated, announcing a new message. He sat up and read it; it was from Yamaguchi, he could have told without seeing his name. The way he always talked to him...it was just different from anyone else. Actually, probably no one dared talk to him that way.

 

From: Yamaguchi

“Tsukki!!, we’re decorating for Xmas!

Wanna come??”

 

Tsukishima smiled, his freckled friend really loved Christmas; every year he invited him to join him and his mother to decorate the house. 

The first time he asked him to go, he found it a bit strange and almost rejected the offer...after a couple of hours being there, he was glad he didn’t.

 

Unlike Tsukki’s house, Yamaguchi’s always stood out in the neighborhood. They used red and golden lights on the outside, contouring the roof, walls and windows and hanged a wreath with tiny golden bells on the door. On the inside, it all looked like a Christmas store, but much better, as Tsukki thought. 

It smelled like hot chocolate and cookies since the moment you entered the house, it felt warm and loving. The Christmas tree was in the living room, decorated mainly by handmade ornaments, most of them made by Yamaguchi since he was a kid. 

 

The couch was covered by a big fleece blanket and elk printed cushions.

There were candles all over the place and more ornaments, so many that he lost count after the hundredth.

 

They ended up decorating and ate more cookies (they had been eating lots of them while working) and drank more hot chocolate. They sat in the living room and Yamaguchi's mother brung a box full of crafting materials. Each of them made two new ornaments to add to the tree. Yamaguchi made a small silver bell and a big moon with loads of glitter, and Tsukki made a dinosaur (pretty well for a 10 year old) and a huge star. Yamaguchi's mother liked their ornaments and decided to hang the dinosaur and the bell on the tree. They left the other ornaments for later.

 

Then, after cleaning up the mess as much as possible, they sat together on the couch, hidden under the big blanket, and watched a couple of Christmas movies. 

Tsukishima remembered how he woke up the next morning, lying next to Yamaguchi on a futon. He really had a great time.

 

So, without wasting any more time, he stood up and changed his clothes. While going down the stairs, he sent a message to his friend.

 

To: Yamaguchi

“On my way”

 

 

* * *

 

It had been ten minutes since Yamaguchi received the message. He knew Tsukishima would arrive soon, he was always punctual, the opposite to him.

He was waiting at the door with a towel because it had started to rain a few minutes ago; he laughed at the thought of Tsukki being caught unprepared and having to rush...he was probably mad.

 

At that moment, someone knocked on the door. He opened it quickly and moved to let Tsukki get in as fast as possible. The tall boy took of his jacket while sighing loudly; Yamaguchi gave him the towel and, as Tsukishima was drying his hair, he searched for some slippers for him.

 

Tsukki dried himself as much as he could, but most of his clothes were still wet.

 

“Come upstairs with me Tsukki, I’ll give you some clothes” - laughed Yamaguchi, seeing how his friend tried to pull his clothes so they wouldn't stick to his body.

“Thanks Yamaguchi” - said Tsukki, as he started to follow his friend upstairs.

“I have a t-shirt of yours that you left the last time you spent the night here...but I’ll have to borrow some pants from my father. Are you ok with that?” - Tsukki didn't answer, instead he nodded.

 

 

When they got into Yamaguchi's room, the boy opened his closet, took a t-shirt and gave it to Tsukki, who had already started to take off his clothes. Yamaguchi felt his cheeks get red at the sight of Tsukishima shirtless, even though it was not the first time.

 

“I-I’ll go g-get the pants...wait here” - mumbled before rushing (discretely) out of the room.

 

Tsukki put on his t-shirt and waited for Yamaguchi to come back. He looked at the room, it was always a bit of a mess, with some clothes on the chair and a few books sticking out of under the bed. On top of his desk there was a carton box with words written with red and green Sharpie. It was Yamaguchi's handwriting and it said things like : “ Christmas!” “Decorations” “Santa”.

Tsukishima noticed that each word was different, not only because those were actual different words but also because the handwriting was a little bit different in each word. He had written one word each year, since he could write until this year.

 

Yamaguchi entered then the room with a pair of black sweatpants. He handed them to Tsukki and stood looking casually at his books while the boy was getting changed. 

 

Yams was distracted and didn't notice that Tsukishima had already finished, so he startled when the boy put a hand on his shoulder. He turned fast and almost crashed against his friend, who was closer than he thought. 

The two boys were standing one in front of the other, feeling too awkward to say anything or even move. 

Tsukki cleared his mouth, Yamaguchi came out of his trance and stepped back, pressing his back against the bookshelf. Then he noticed what Tsukki was probably going to tell him; the sweatpants were a couple of sizes wider, as he had already supposed, but he didn't realize that Tsukki was much taller than his father. The pants weren't long enough for the boy (as many on the stores), he could see five centimeters above his ankles. 

Tsukki had a strange expression, he seemed between uncomfortable and embarrassed; Yamaguchi couldn't help but laugh. 

 

“S-so-sorry Tsukki” - he said, leaning due to the stomach ache produced by the laugh - “I t-thought it would suit you b-better”

 

Tsukishima looked at him frowning and with his arms crossed while he sat down on the floor and tried to calm down. He thought maybe Tsukki was mad for real...but then the boy couldn't hold it anymore and, turning his head up to one side, laughed softly. Then he shaked his head and walked back until his legs found the bed. Then he sat down.

 

“Shut up, Yamaguchi” - he said, still smiling.

“Sorry Tsukki!” - answered the boy trying to stop laughing - “let's go downstairs and get started, we’ve got a lot of things to do!”

 

And as if all that work were the most amusing thing in the world, he sat up and run out of the room, grabbing Tsukki's arm and dragging him.

 

They went downstairs, to the living room, where four boxes of ornaments were waiting for them. The tree was already situated, ready to be decorated. They spent an hour with general house decorations, mainly small details to give the simplest thing a Christmas spirit. Then, they decided to start with the tree. 

 

First, they started with the lights. Yamaguchi was unrolling them while Tsukki fluffed the tree. When he was finished, he turned... right on time to catch Yamaguchi.

 

The boy had been unraveling the lights by revolving around himself and, of course, got tangled up with them. He had lost his feet when he tried to walk, not noticing the situation. 

 

Tsukki caught him on time but he was also unprepared, so the only thing he did was to slow down Yamaguchi's fall…and drop with him to the floor. 

 

“What the heck , Yamaguchi?” - said Tsukishima, sitting on the floor with the boy in his arms; he had a grin on his face, Yamaguchi seemed too confused and comical - “how have you done that?”

“I’m not sure” - answered, laughing softly with embarrassment, and carrying a hand to the back of his neck. Tsukki closed his eyes, sighed and shook his head slowly.

 

Yamaguchi took the lights out of his legs and Tsukishima held him up by de hips. Once he was up, he offered his hand to Tsukki and helped him stand up.

 

“Sorry Tsukki” - said Yams while helping him stand up. He looked tired, noticed Tsukishima, he even had dark circles under his eyes.

“Are you ok? , you look exhausted Yamaguchi” -the freckled boy looked surprised for a moment, then he chuckled.

“I’m fine Tsukki, I didn't sleep much. Let’s finish this, ok?” - Tsukishima didn't really like that; he knew Yamaguchi had been training late even during the break, even when it was too cold. If he kept doing it, he was probably going to get sick…and he was not going to let that happen.

“Only if you promise that we’ll rest after this” - he said, looking at his friend in the eyes with the most serious expression possible.

 

Yamaguchi nodded, obediently. He knew Tsukki had figured out the reason by the way he talked and was afraid that he would ask him to stop…

 

Without wasting more time, both boys started to decorate the tree. Many of the ornaments were handmade, not only by Yamaguchi, but also by Tsukishima. They spent more than half an hour working in that tree, with Christmas carols playing on the MP3. It had been a present from his mother to Yamaguchi four years ago and he had two playlists on it, one for Christmas and another one with songs he liked or that Tsukishima recommended him.

 

Once they were done, the tree was colorful and shiny. They’re work was done, so now, after tidying up as much as they felt like, they hid under a heavy blanket and started watching a Christmas movie, as that was their tradition. They were sitting close together, their arms and legs touching. Tsukishima could see how happy his friend was , just because it was Christmas. He couldn't help but smile, Yamaguchi was really cute, even if he didn’t realize it. His freckles were like stars, but better, and his eyes were almost always glowing with joy. He would do anything to protect him.

 

They had watched half of the movie when Yamaguchi heard a growl. He turned his head and saw Tsukki covering his belly with his arms, doing pressure. The blond boy was blushing and looked really embarrassed. Yamaguchi couldn’t laugh harder; tears came out of his eyes and he almost fell off the couch. Tsukishima looked at his with a frown turned his head to the side. Once he was calmed, he sat on the couch again, this time on his legs and facing his friend, and apologized.

 

“I’m sorry Tsukki, I shouldn’t have laught at you” - he said approaching him - “but you have to recognize that it was funny” - teased chuckling.

 

Tsukki looked at him, still frowning, but it didn't last long. He couldn't be mad with him. Not when we used that persuasive smile that could make his heart melt.

 

“Shut up, Yamaguchi” - he said, snorting but with a smile fighting to appear on his lips - “shall we eat something?”

Yamaguchi smiled openly and answered - “Yeess! , my mother prepared some hot chocolate this morning, and we have strawberries…we can dip them in the chocolate” - he suggested, with an accomplice smile, knowing how much he loved strawberries.

 

Yams noticed how Tsukki's eyes went wider after hearing the offer; he was really easy to read sometimes, and he loved being the one knowing it.

 

They both went to the kitchen and, as Yamaguchi warmed up the hot chocolate, a Spanish recipe his mother had learnt a few years ago, Tsukishima prepared the strawberries, eating some in the process.

 

“I see you stealing my strawberries, Tsukki…” —said Yamaguchi, appearing behind the tall boy, shocking him. The boy turned, grinning and holding a strawberry on his mouth.

“Well…I’ not going to give them back now” — he laughed.

Suddenly, he looked as if he had realized something, and asked — “how come you don’t have cookies this year?” — Yamaguchi bit his lip and started to walk away slowly as he said — “This year I tried to make them myself, but they burnt. I was going to prepare more but while I was shopping I saw the strawberries… and I thought this was a better idea” — he was already back, stirring the chocolate, and his words were almost a whisper. 

 

Tsukishima noticed his friend’s neck and ears were red, and probably his face was too. He felt himself blush and his heart beat faster.

 

Their relationship had changed since last year, anyone could see that. Yamaguchi had changed more than him, he was stronger, more confident and dared. He was no longer the boy he met. He had also changed, he talked more with his other teammates and had even made friends with people from other teams. He had forgiven his brother.

 

But no matter how much they had changed, they were still together, and they would always be, he was going to make sure of that.

He walked slowly towards Yamaguchi, and stopped two steps behind him. The freckled boy noticed him and turned. He had his cheeks rosy and some chocolate on his chin. Tsukki laughed and the boy looked at him confused.

 

“Do you know you have chocolate on your chin?” — the blond asked. Yamaguchi's eyes widened and moved his hand fast to clean it, but Tsukishima was faster.

 

He stopped his hand grabbing it from the wrist, and then, he moved it to the side. He slowly began to move his hand up his arm, caressing it. Tsukki wasn't sure what he was doing, but somehow it felt like the right thing to do.

 

Yamaguchi was petrified, he could barely breathe. His throat and lips were dry and his heart was beating so loud that he feared Tsukki would hear it.

He swallowed hard when Tsukishima hand began to touch his neck and his thumb reached his chin. Now, Tsukki was closer, looking at his eyes and smiling, softly.

 

Yamaguchi was about to stand on his toes when, suddenly, a phone rang. He backed off,embarrassed , while Tsukki stepped back with an angry expression to answer his phone. Actually, he felt like throwing it to the other side of the room… and he didn't doubt to make it noticeable for the person on the other side of the line.

 

“What?!” — he said, abruptly. On the other side of the line, he hear someone laughing.

“It's me, brother, did I call you in a bad moment?” — the teasing voice of Akiteru made him a little bit less angry, and more nervous. His brother suspected for a long time that he and Yamaguchi were dating, and he used any excuse to bring it up.

“No, you didn't. What do you want?” — he asked, lowering the tone of his voice, but still annoyed.

“You gotta come home, grandma and grandpa will be here soon to visit us. You were sooo busy cuddling with Yamaguchi that you forgot right?” — Tsukishima could see the grin on his brother's face; he surely believed himself very clever. 

“Stop talking nonsense, I’ll be there soon.” — he hung up without giving him a chance to answer.

 

Then he turned and saw that Yamaguchi was looking at him, with a cup of hot chocolate on his hand. He walked towards his and handed the cup.

 

“Drink it fast, Tsukki. I’ll go get your things so you can go” — Yamaguchi felt bad, sad. He wanted to cry even though it was a stupid thing to do and there was no reason for him to do it. He took Tsukishima’s things as fast as possible and waited at the front door. He had to conceal his feelings, get calmed before facing his friend again.

“Are you ok, Yamaguchi?” — Tsukki was right behind him. He took a deep breath before turning. He nodded as an answer and waited while Tsukishima put on his shoes. When he finished, he gave him his jacket and offered him his umbrella.

“In case it rains again” — he said, with a weak smile. Tsukki took the jacket and the umbrella, and when he was prepared, Yamaguchi opened the door, letting his friend go first.

 

He turned on the lights before following his friend outside, to say goodbye. 

Tsukishima was in the middle of the porch, looking up. He followed his eyes and saw what the boy was staring at. It was an ornament hanging from the roof with a sprig of mistletoe attached to it. Yamaguchi recognized the ornament, they made it the first time they spent the day decorating for Christmas.

 

At this point both boys were smiling with embarrassment, none of them had hanged that ornament up there…someone else had done it. They could have tried to guess who did it, there weren't many suspects, but that would be foolish.

 

And one thing both knew for sure is that they weren't going to reject that Christmas present.

 

Tsukishima walked to stand in front of Yamaguchi and intertwined one of his hands with him. The freckled boy stood up on his toes, reducing the distance between their faces. 

 

This time there was no interruptions; under the mistletoe, the moons and stars, surrounded by a thousand Christmas lights, they finally embraced each other, linking their lips. 

 

The kiss was slow, soft … a very intimate scene for anyone witnessing it. For them it was the step they both had been wanting to take for a long time.

 

{Before we fly, before we fall

Let me grab your hand

Until we succeed,until we fail

Let me push your sails}

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it.


End file.
